Technical Field
The present invention relates to a lighting device to be mounted on a vehicle.
Related Art
As an example of this type of lighting device, there has been known a fog lam where a light source and a projection lens are accommodated in a lamp chamber defined by a housing and a translucent cover. Light emitted from the light source is subjected to a predetermined orientation control by passing through the projection lens, thereby forming a predetermined light distribution pattern in front of a vehicle (e.g., see Patent Document 1).
In this type of lighting device, it is general that a mounting member to a vehicle body is provided in a housing which defines a lamp chamber together with a translucent cover (e.g., see Patent Documents 2 and 3).